When large-scale articles are placed in a container for transportation, cushioning air bags will be placed in among the articles so as to protect the articles from impact during transportation to avoid scratching and damage and to increase efficiency during transportation.
However, the volume of such a cushioning air bag always is very large (in order to provide a good cushioning effect), such that a lot of time needs to be spent to fill it with air; it is rather time and labor wasting. If a cushioning air bag is filled with high pressure gas, breakage of the air bag's check valve is easily caused, making it impossible to retain the air; or the outer film of the air bag is broken, causing air leakage. Moreover, such a cushioning bag is commonly scratched and damaged by a sharp or acute angle of the article in the container, causing air in the cushioning air bag to leak and reducing the cushioning protection effect, which will usually not be discovered until the article is taken out of the container. In the meantime, the article is scratched or damaged because of the lack of a cushioning medium during transportation.